Love at Fast Sight
by The 4th Snake
Summary: Kid Flash meets the newest addition to the Teen Titans.


"Everyone, this is my cousin, Kara, from Krypton," Superman said in explanation of the blonde teenage girl floating beside him. She was decked out in what really could only be described as a 'sexy Superman costume' which was identical to his own, aside from a red skirt and bare legs in place of the red trunks and blue tights.

The group the Man of Steel was introducing his young cousin to was a team known as the Teen Titans - effectively a Justice League for younger heroes. Kid Flash looked around, noting that the rest of the team were taken aback by this sudden introduction. Well, all except for Robin. Of course, _the Batman's_ apprentice already knew about this super girl.

Wally wondered if good genes were inherent to Kryptonians, or just the House of El. It was doubtful anyone would deny that Superman was a handsome man, and his cousin was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. As the two Kryptonians hovered down to the ground, Wally saw his chance.

While his uncle Barry was referred to as the 'Fasted Man Alive', the man himself had acknowledged Wally's greater potential, and while he wasn't quite at Barry's level yet, Wally was still capable of moving and thinking so quickly that time effectively stood still for him. Had he not been taught ethics be Barry, Wally would probably have used this power for voyeuristic purposes. But there was a difference between voyeurism and just getting a better look at a beautiful woman. And it was the latter Wally was interested in right now.

Using his speed, Wally approached the comparatively frozen Kara, standing mere inches away from her. He liked her costume. While a little derivative, it was fine as a starting point from which she could forge her own identity. However she developed, though, he hoped she kept the skirt because it would be a shame for her to cover up those silky smooth long legs of hers.

The cape, still held aloft by the breeze, added to her stature, making her look much larger and more imposing than she actually was. Wally had seen Batman without his cape, so he understood the effect such a clothing choice could have, especially now that he saw Kara's physique up-close. She was some muscle on her, but not as much as her cousin, nor enough to be particularly noticeable from a distance. Before, she had simply seemed like a slim teenage girl, but from where he now stood, her form exuded an inherent sense of strength, similar to that of her cousin.

One of the most obvious physical differences between the two was their hair. Superman's was short and black. Kara's was long, blonde and rather wavy. Her feet hadn't quite touched the ground yet, so her hair was still billowing in the wind, as her cape did. Looking up and seeing Superman floating above was awe-inspiring. Kara, though, inspired something different.

It was while moving around her to look at her golden locks that Wally finally noticed something that truly gave him pause: Kara's sky blue eyes. It wasn't that they were as beautiful as the rest of her that caught his attention, though they definitely _were_ that attractive. Rather, it was that they were looking directly at him. He must have missed which direction she was looking before moving closer. He turned back to see where she was looking, spotting the seeming immobilised Wonder Girl directly in Kara's field of view.

She must have been told about Wonder Woman and her sidekick by Superman, hence looking over there. Wally wiped his brow in relief. Uncle Barry may run faster, but Wally was pretty sure he had him beat on perspiration speed, for what _that_ was worth. He turned back towards the frozen angel before him, feeling ever more creeped out by standing in her direct line of sight.

He stepped to the side to view her face from a different angle, only for her eyes to actually follow him! His eyes were locked on hers, but he swore he could see her lips curve into a smile in the periphery of his vision. Then, she winked at him.

Wally felt like she had reached into his chest and put a vice grip on his heart. Time resumed around them and Wally realised how weird he must look right now, having dashed right over to the newcomer to stare her directly in the face without a word for seconds on end.

"Wally!" Wonder Girl cried, wrapping her lasso around him and yanking him back in the direction of his team. She apologised profusely for her teammate's antics, Superman arching an eyebrow and Kara letting out an adorable little giggle. Wally's legs had turned to jelly and he could only sit on his butt, tied up and being admonished for his actions. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

Superman began discussing the possibility of Kara joining the team with Robin, the group's leader. He seemed open to the idea of giving her a test run with the team. Kara herself, meanwhile, walked over towards the others. It seemed almost surreal for her to use her legs rather than simply hovering over like a goddess.

Again, Wonder Girl apologised for Wally's behaviour, but the Kryptonian assured her it was okay. With the lasso removed from his person, Wally averted his eyes from Kara's own. Despite this, she held out a hand to help him up. Somewhat reluctantly, he took it, and found himself being pulled up onto his feet with no effort on his part. She was definitely as strong as her cousin.

"I'm Kara," she said with a million dollar smile, keeping a solid grip on his hand as she shook it. "You're Wally, right?"

"Marryme!" he blurted out.

Kara tilted her head. "Is that an Earth greeting Kal didn't tell me about?" Wonder Girl assured her it wasn't and took her to meet the rest of the team. "It was nice meeting you, Wally," Kara said over her shoulder as her new friend pushed her away from him, her heels leaving a deep trench in the tower's lawn.

"Y-Yeah, you too," he managed. His heart was beating quickly, fast enough to kill a normal man. His cheeks were as red as his uncle's costume. He felt like his legs might give out again.

He took a moment to centre himself and wondered, if she could react as quickly as she had, could she match his speed in a foot race? And more to the point, could he make her heart beat as fast as his

* * *

 _I'm kinda surprised there wasn't anything like this done with Barry and Diana in the Justice League movie with him using his speed to get a better look at her without her noticing. Seems like something the more timid, shy take on the character would do, especially when considering how he reacts after lying on top of her._


End file.
